


T-Boned My Heart

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: Jongin can't wait to start his college experience. Especially when he meets his new roommate.





	T-Boned My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saemriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel/gifts).



> Thank you to my support team, even if some of you yelled at me. :p And thank you to the mods. I hope you all enjoy!

Jongin runs his hands over the wrinkle-free comforter on his twin bed before sitting on it, giving a little bounce as he grins. His eyes flicker around the small room and he can’t help the small laugh that escapes.

He’s finally on his own!

Well, not entirely. He’s in college, sharing a dorm with someone he’s never met, but whoever it is is bound to be better than his sisters. He’s tired of being their guinea pig, being the one they go to when they want to test new makeup or need a fall guy because brothers are always supposed to protect their sisters. And Jongin’s too soft-hearted.

He lets out a deep breath, flopping back on his bed. Everything is new, so in its place. It’ll be messed up in a few days, his own attempts at staying organized failing for the umpteenth time, but it’s all about first impressions. His bed may be made now, but he never plans to make it again. He hopes his roommate, whoever it is, can appreciate that. It’s just not worth the effort when all he’s going to do is mess it up again.

It’s still a little surreal. _College_. It’s one of those thing people talk about all the time, but it had always seemed like a far off dream to Jongin, even only a few days ago. Now he’s here. And he’s going to make so many new friends, so many new memories. He can’t wait to get started.

He sighs with a grin, the heels of his feet hitting together because he’s filled with too much nervous energy to hold still. It feels as if he’s about to burst at the seams, all this excitement bubbling out and onto the floor. He’s never been away from home for more than a few nights before. He can finally prove to everyone that despite being the baby, he’s capable of taking care of himself.

Jongin takes in several deep breaths to calm himself, only for all that effort to go to waste. There’s a bang on the door, a muffled curse that filters through before the door opens. Jongin stands up in a rush, palms flattening down the front of his shirt as his new roommate comes trundling in, a stack of boxes in his arms and a small suitcase rolling at his side.

“Hello,” Jongin greets, even before he can _see_ his roommate. “Oh,” Jongin begins, stepping forward to take some of the boxes. “Let me help you.” Jongin turns and sets them down on the end of the empty bed. “There.”

When he turns to greet his roommate properly, the air in his lungs sort of wheezes out in an embarrassing squeak. He gesticulates to his throat as his roommate raises an eyebrow at him, clearly making an early assessment about Jongin’s peculiar behavior.

Jongin is fucked.

His roommate is hot. On a scale of one to damn, this guy is a complete _hot damn my ass is on fire_. Jongin’s been faced with hot guys before - he’s even made out with a few - but this is a new level. He’s going to be _living_ with this one.

“Hey,” hot roommate says, his eyebrows furrowed now as he tilts his head. “You’re not about to start crying or something, are you? If you’re homesick -”

“No,” Jongin breathes out. “No, I was just . . . I swallowed wrong,” he lies. _Smooth, jackass_.

Hot roommate hums thoughtfully, but seems to take Jongin’s answer at face value. “Well, now that I’m sure you’re not dying, my name is Kyungsoo.”

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin repeats with a smile. He rocks back on his heels. “I’m Jongin. I look forward to rooming with you.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes wander down the length of Jongin’s body before steadily roaming back up to look him in the eyes. When he does, there’s a teasing smirk pulling up on side of his mouth. “Likewise.”

Jongin can’t breathe again.

“Hey, could you help me bring in the rest of my shit? I had to pull it out of the cab so he wouldn’t drive off with it and now it’s just sitting outside the building.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jongin answers.

Kyungsoo beams at him. “Thanks.”

Jongin’s knees turn to jelly. This is going to be a _great_ year.

 

The newness of college wears off after about a week. Jongin has never been an enthusiastic morning person, but pair that with an early dance class that requires actual energy and he’s sunk. It absolutely doesn’t help that the studios are on the other side of campus. One of his classmates - Sehun, whose body is to die for - suggested coffee. Jongin _hates_ coffee but now suffers through the taste just so he doesn’t collapse mid-class. 

Jongin’s other classes are alright. It’s a lot like high school in that he pays attention enough to get the basics while not nodding off. He’s always been more of a hands-on learner anyway. That’s probably why he’s more drawn to the arts.

The only thing that doesn’t start sucking is his roommate.

Jongin is smitten. He doesn’t even try to deny it. Kyungsoo is, well, he’s Kyungsoo. He’s a compact embodiment of adorable sexiness, which shouldn’t even be a thing, but is. _And_ he’s a full year older than Jongin. He’d taken a gap year to travel between high school and college. Jongin expected to hear about his adventures, but Kyungsoo admitted the furthest he traveled was from his bed to his couch to nap.

Kyungsoo is cleaner than Jongin, but he doesn’t comment on the pile of laundry on the floor at the foot of Jongin’s bed. He doesn’t even side-eye the precarious stack of books on Jongin’s desk. It’s almost like Jenga; Jongin pulls out the book he needs for class and holds his breath to see if the rest of the stack is going to fall.

Kyungsoo also doesn’t complain when a tired Jongin crawls over to sit on Kyungsoo’s bed to work on their assignments, sometimes resting his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder for a few moments. They may have only met a week ago, but Kyungsoo is easy to get along with.

He’s also a distraction. Jongin is usually good about focusing on his work, but sometimes he finds himself staring at Kyungsoo’s pink pouty lips for minutes at a time, wondering if they could possibly be as silky soft as they look. Jongin knows Kyungsoo is religious about using chapstick, so they _must_ be.

Sometimes Kyungsoo catches him. He doesn’t say anything to Jongin about it. Which must mean he doesn’t mind. Right?

Jongin wrinkles his nose at the thought. He’s not lucky enough to room with a hot guy who would actually fall for him. Jongin’s never been a casanova or the type to have other people falling all over themselves to date him. Kyungsoo is probably used to it.

It doesn’t stop Jongin’s mind from wandering. He can’t help it. Masturbation is a perfectly natural and healthy thing to do. It’s totally not his fault his mind likes to bring up images of Kyungsoo when he’s lazily stroking himself off in the shower. And it’s definitely not intentional when he comes to the idea of Kyungsoo’s mouth around his dick, or fingers pushing into him.

Jongin doesn’t know if the best or worst part is the lack of guilt over it.

 

“It’s a party,” Sehun had said, not really giving Jongin any specifics. “Please don’t make me go alone.”

After a solid month of classes, dancing and fantasizing about his untouchably hot roommate, Jongin decides he can put aside his natural aversion to large crowds for one night. College parties are supposed to be _experiences_ and he can’t very well experience anything if he’s either holed up in his room or in a studio.

Besides, Sehun’s a cool guy. Totally hot, but not Jongin’s type. Jongin likes his men shorter, stockier, with a smile that looks like a heart and eyes that go comically wide when Jongin accidentally walks into the wall instead of out the door.

There are people everywhere. Jongin lets Sehun take the lead as they weave through the crowds to find the kitchen. “This will take the edge off,” some guy with a voice too deep to be real says as he pushes plastic cups in their hands.

“Do you know him?” Jongin asks, eyes lingering on the concoction in his cup as Sehun takes a sip of his.

“Chanyeol,” Sehun tells him, leaning close to Jongin’s ear. “He’s in one of my classes. I trust him.”

Jongin heaves out a sigh. _Fuck it_. He takes a large swallow, grimacing at the taste, but chasing it with another. It’s cheap. He knows what the good stuff tastes like; his sisters were always giving Jongin the last few sips of their bottles.

Jongin finishes his first, hoping it was enough to numb his tastebuds for a while. Sehun grabs both their empty cups and throws them in the recycling before pulling Jongin to a different room. The music is louder, the crowd denser, and Sehun grins at him.

“Let’s dance!” Sehun’s voice is swallowed by the music, but Jongin understands.

Dancing is the fun, easy part. And when the alcohol starts to hit, just enough to take the edge off, dancing is the _really_ fun part. Jongin’s been so focused on doing the exact routines for class that he’d nearly forgotten the passion that drove him into dance in the first place. He loosens up, a smile lighting up his face as he dances with Sehun.

They push their way into the crowd of dancing people, sometimes dancing with others before finding each other again. It all goes to Jongin’s head. It’s a rush, a much needed taste of freedom and happiness to remind him why he’s here. He’s here to learn more about what he loves and to hopefully spread that love to the world.

It feels like hours pass. They took a small break earlier, rehydrating before diving back in. Jongin is still a little buzzed. He doesn’t have a high alcohol tolerance and it probably shows. He gets giggly, clingy, and when they leave, he’s draped over Sehun.

“You’re the best,” Jongin tells Sehun as Sehun walks him to his room.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sehun laughs, patting Jongin on the back. “Don’t forget to drink lots of water before you pass out tonight. If I get one text complaining about a hangover, I’m going to go into _I told you so_ mode.”

Jongin scrunches his nose and bids his friend a good night. He attempts to quietly open his door so he doesn’t disturb Kyungsoo, but the light is still on. Jongin walks in, stumbling out of his shoes as Kyungsoo watches from his bed.

He’s wearing glasses tonight, and a long red sweater that’s slid down one of his shoulders. His hair is pulled up into the cutest ponytail on top of his head and Jongin is in love.

“Fun party?” Kyungsoo asks, a quirk of his lips indicating he already knows the answer to that.

Jongin walks forward a bit, feeling a little parched because Kyungsoo isn’t wearing pants. Only boxers. And the sight of his thighs is mouth watering. Jongin wants to nuzzle them with his face, wants to feel the soft, smooth skin on his cheeks. He thinks he whimpers.

Kyungsoo chuckles, sliding his laptop off his lap and onto his desk. “Come here,” Kyungsoo offers, arms out.

Jongin is like a puppy in his excitement to throw himself into Kyungsoo’s arms, nearly knocking Kyungsoo back. Kyungsoo is laughing and Jongin is too large to curl up on him, but he damn sure tries.

“How much did you have to drink?” Kyungsoo asks, his hand running up and down Jongin’s spine in soothing strokes.

“Enough,” Jongin mumbles, his mouth full of Kyungsoo’s sweater.

Kyungsoo runs his fingers through Jongin’s hair as Jongin slumps against him, content. “It’s a good thing you’re cute,” Kyungsoo sighs, patting Jongin’s cheek.

“Are you a piece of Bubblicious? Cause I wanna blow you all day,” Jongin mumbles.

Kyungsoo laughs. “So so cute.”

 

Jongin wakes with his face pressed to Kyungsoo’s chest, his leg draped over Kyungsoo’s, and a horrible taste in his mouth. He wants to shimmy his way free, but he also doesn’t want to move. This is really nice. If his bladder wasn’t screaming at him, he could lay like this all day.

He eventually has to wiggle out, grumpy at having to leave Kyungsoo’s bed. He shuffles his way to the bathroom, bleary eyed and half asleep. When he returns, water splashed on his face to help him wake up, he sees Kyungsoo sprawled over the rest of his bed, his pillow under his head and his phone in his hands.

The first thing Kyungsoo does is watch Jongin as he flops down on his own bed.

“Headache?” Kyungsoo guesses.

Jongin shakes his head. “Nah, didn’t drink enough for that,” he admits.

Kyungsoo sits up, leaning toward Jongin’s side of the room. “So you _purposely_ called me Bubblicious?”

“There are terms and conditions that apply if you want that nickname,” Jongin tells him, trying to sound as nonchalant as he can. After all, this is Kyungsoo - the guy of his wet dreams, and other dreams too, which is kind of a big deal.

“And what are those, exactly?” Kyungsoo inquires. He shifts on his bed, which just manages to push the fabric of his boxers up.

Jongin stares. “Um,” he tries, licking over his lips before dragging his eyes away from Kyungsoo’s thigh before he notices. There’s a knowing look on Kyungsoo’s face. Jongin was totally caught. “Well,” Jongin begins again, rolling to sit on the edge of his bed. “Only boyfriend status unlocks the cute nicknames,” he explains.

“What about hot roommate status?” Kyungsoo queries, an eyebrow raised at Jongin as he eyes him up and down. “What perks does that get me?”

“Why do you assume I think you’re hot?” Jongin asks. He was going for demanding, but it came out with a squeak, and far too quickly, giving away his nerves. He is so not good at this. The only reason he’s even dated before is because the other person asked him out. It really did save Jongin the headache of figuring out how to approach them first. But this, if he screws this up, it’s not like he can hide from his roommate forever.

Kyungsoo shrugs, the sleeve of his sweater slipping down his shoulder. It’s almost as if every move is calculated, riling Jongin up until he reaches just below boiling point. Kyungsoo stands, fingers running through his partially disheveled hair as he takes the few steps across the room and to Jongin. He rests his knee between Jongin’s legs, and Jongin is convinced his heart is about to leap out of his throat.

“Just a hunch,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “If I’m wrong, just let me know.”

Jongin bunches his comforter in his fists, frozen in place. Kyungsoo is maddenly close and Jongin wants to touch him. All he’d have to do is lean forward a little to push his face to Kyungsoo’s stomach. The idea makes his mouth water.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo says softly. His fingers glide beneath Jongin’s chin, tipping his head up so Jongin sees into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Either I’m hot or I’m not. It’s a simple enough question.”

“You are,” Jongin forces out with a gulp.

The smile Kyungsoo gives him is brighter than the fucking sun. Jongin is already stuck in his gravitational pull and now he wants to burn up in him. “And does that come with perks?”

Kyungsoo is being a _tease_. The fingers he’d had on Jongin’s chin now trail down Jongin’s neck and to his chest. His palm is warm through the fabric of Jongin’s shirt. Kyungsoo just has to exert a little pressure and Jongin is falling back on his mattress. Kyungsoo crawls over him, thighs on either side of Jongin’s hips. He stares down at Jongin like he wants to eat him. Jongin really wants him to.

“I’ll go first then, okay?” Kyungsoo begins with a hum. “Hot roommate perks for _you_ have thus far included study buddy time, a relaxed definition of cleanliness, and semi-drunk overnight cuddling.”

Jongin sort of gapes up at Kyungsoo. “You think I’m hot?”

“Who doesn’t think you’re hot?” Kyungsoo scoffs. “People have their eyes on your face or your ass every time you walk by.”

Jongin preens a little. It’s a nice confidence boost, even if he doesn’t give a shit what other people think about him. “Well this ass is dedicated to you. Uh - _face_ ,” Jongin quickly tries to correct. _My-my face is dedicated to you - shit._.”

Kyungsoo’s laugh isn’t mocking at all. It actually sounds fond. “Oh Jongin, you really are cute.”

Jongin pouts. “What does cute get me?”

“The pleasure of taking me to breakfast. I’m starving and I couldn’t get out of bed last night to eat because you went full barnacle on me.”

Jongin sits up fast, nearly smashing his face into Kyungsoo’s chest. Kyungsoo slips back and off the bed before Jongin can stop him. “You mean a date?” he asks Kyungsoo, his widest, most hopeful puppy eyes directed at his one and only crush of all crushes.

“Yes, it can be a date. So change clothes. I want pancakes.”

 

Kyungsoo tastes like strawberry syrup. Jongin licks into his mouth, chasing the taste as Kyungsoo pushes him against the wall, fists balled in the front of Jongin’s shirt to keep him there. Jongin slumps lower, hands sliding down Kyungsoo’s back until he can fit them in the back pockets of Kyungsoo’s jeans. He squeezes and Kyungsoo arches into him with a low groan.

Kyungsoo’s teeth drag along Jongin’s lower lip, sinking into the soft flesh just enough for Jongin to feel it before he’s pulling away. Jongin chases his mouth, only content when he’s able to kiss Kyungsoo again. It pleases him to discover that yes, Kyungsoo’s lips really are as soft as they look. And Jongin wants them all over him. For now, this will do. After all, they have to start somewhere.

Jongin had been worried, initially, that even with the obvious flirting game, things wouldn’t progress so easily. He’d been prepared for a case of blue balls after the way Kyungsoo had teased him while they were eating, his hand not so innocently climbing Jongin’s thigh until he was brushing over Jongin’s denim covered dick.

But Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to be one for games, and that’s something Jongin appreciates immensely. Jongin lets out a whine when Kyungsoo draws back, only to find himself being moved. He stumbles along as best he can, stopping only when Kyungsoo pushes him down onto his bed. Kyungsoo crawls over him, his cheeks flush and lips wet, pink, tempting.

Jongin fits his hands on the backs of Kyungsoo’s thighs, dragging him in further as Kyungsoo lowers to kiss him again. Kyungsoo tugs Jongin’s shirt up, but not off. He scoots down, mouth trailing hot down Jongin’s jaw and neck, finding one of Jongin’s nipples to tease as his other hand works on the button of Jongin’s jeans.

Jongin feels like an overheating lump, unable to do more than squirm under Kyungsoo’s touch, Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo seems to know exactly what he’s doing _and_ what he wants. He drags Jongin’s jeans down, taking his boxers with them. Jongin feels no shame at his dick standing tall and proud.

Kyungsoo stares down at it, licking his lips, and Jongin lets out a groan. He’s imagined this so much, thought about how Kyungsoo’s lips would look stretched around his cock. He just never thought he’d have a chance to see it for real. And now he does. Kyungsoo dips his head, his tongue lapping over the tip as his fingers curl around the base to hold his cock still. Jongin sucks in a deep breath, exhaling with a loud moan at the hot, wet feel of Kyungsoo’s lips now sinking around his cock.

Kyungsoo hums, taking Jongin down down _down_. Jongin slides his fingers into Kyungsoo’s hair, his hold loose as Kyungsoo begins bobbing his head. Jongin’s thighs spread, chest heaving with every breath as Kyungsoo sucks him down for all he’s worth. 

The sound of slurping fills Jongin’s ears, paired with Kyungsoo’s soft moans, like he’s getting off by giving Jongin the blowjob of his life. Jongin loves it, letting it all wash over him. He wants to move his hips, wants to plant his feet and thrust into Kyungsoo’s mouth, but he restrains himself. There will always be time for that later.

Jongin uses his grip on Kyungsoo’s hair to pull, hoping to get Kyungsoo’s attention. Kyungsoo looks up at him, his lips stretched around the girth of Jongin’s dick, and he pauses, waiting. Jongin thinks he’s going to die.

“Gonna come really fast if you don’t stop,” Jongin warns.

Kyungsoo scrunches his nose and it’s terribly cute, even with a dick in his mouth. He slowly pulls off Jongin’s cock, licking over his swollen lips as he crawls back up over Jongin. “Do you have any lube or condoms?” Kyungsoo questions, his voice scratchy.

Jongin shakes his head.

“We’ll have to pick some up later.” Kyungsoo kisses Jongin again, licking easily into his mouth.

Jongin smooths his hands down Kyungsoo’s sides, once more on a course for Kyungsoo’s ass. He squeezes Kyungsoo’s cheeks through his pants, then realizes he’s allowed to get rid of Kyungsoo’s pants entirely. Jongin does so with gusto, earning himself a chuckle as he makes a victorious noise. Kyungsoo’s jeans are trapped around his thighs and Jongin shimmies Kyungsoo’s underwear down too, finally get his hands on Kyungsoo’s dick.

Kyungsoo hisses when Jongin runs his palm down the length of his cock. He jerks forward and Jongin grins. Kyungsoo pushes his hand away, lowering himself. Jongin looks down, watching the way Kyungsoo’s dick - which is really pretty - rubs against the side of his own. He whimpers, mouth falling open at the sight.

Jongin reaches between them, wrapping his fingers around both their cocks, pushing them together. Kyungsoo moans loud, nearly losing his balance. Jongin rests his eyes on Kyungsoo’s face, carefully watching as he drags his hand up and down their cocks. Kyungsoo lets out these soft noises, his eyes glassy and lips parted as he rocks into Jongin’s grasp. Kyungsoo looks positively delectable.

Jongin rolls his hips, using their precome and leftover saliva for a smooth glide. It gets really wet. Kyungsoo moves a little faster, and Jongin speeds his movements too. Kyungsoo kisses Jongin again, sucking on Jongin’s tongue. Jongin wasn’t prepared for it and he squeezes their cocks tighter. Kyungsoo makes this high whining noise in the back of his throat and Jongin feels the warmth of his come splash on his stomach, then his chest.

Kyungsoo’s cock pulses against Jongin’s and Jongin doesn’t stop. He goes a little faster, thumbing under the head of his own cock until his thighs begin to shake from the strain. He groans, mouth still occupied with Kyungsoo’s as he works to get himself off. A moment later, Kyungsoo’s hand is pushing his away. Jongin gasps, pulling away to breathe as Kyungsoo strokes him hard and fast. Jongin’s eyes squeeze shut, head tipping back when he finally comes.

His ears ring. His nose and fingers tingle. He thrusts into Kyungsoo’s fist until he’s spent and his hips finally drop onto the bed. Above him, Kyungsoo appears very satisfied. Jongin weakly raises his hand to cup his cheek, bringing him down for a short, wet kiss.

“This,” Kyungsoo begins as he sits up, his eyes focused on their softening dicks, “is not what I expected when I started college.”

Jongin sits up, grimacing a little at the feel of come sliding down his chest. He doesn’t have spare bedding, but it’s too late now. He’ll just have to sleep in Kyungsoo’s bed with him. “An irresistibly hot roommate?” Jongin asks with a smile. “Or great sex?”

Kyungsoo purses his lips and shakes his head. “You’re still lucky you’re cute.”

Jongin uses both hands to tap Kyungsoo’s bare ass. “Bubblicious,” he coos.

Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow at him. “Yeah? Well why don’t you put your money where your mouth is,” he challenges.

Jongin is quick to do just that. With enthusiasm. He thinks he’s really going to like college.


End file.
